Prevention Failure
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan are dumbfounded that their preventive plan for Olivia backfired this time. Something went wrong, and now she's pregnant. Who intervened? Rated: MA Mild LEMON and Full LEMON Includes:OC,Kaku,Hida,Saso,Dei,Tobi,Zets,Kisa,Itac
1. What happened?

I was sitting on Sasori's bed and was waiting for his observation to done already. I've been sick and depressed all week, so I must have some kind of bug. I went to Sasori since he's like the doctor here to find out what's wrong.

He made me go through some awkward stuff: taking a urine sample, physical examination, as of now, he was taking my temperature.

I was starting to wonder if he just wanted to grope me from the so called physical. It wouldn't surprise me in the least. He checked the thermometer, "Hmm, your temperature is fine."

He wrote down a few notes and tinkered through some vials on his desk. I was trying to be patient and not disturb him while he was working.

He picked up a vile and extracted some fluid with a dropper and then placed a drop on a slab. He placed it under the microscope to see it up close. Sometimes I can't help but watch him work, for some reason it's fascinating.

He suddenly tensed and looked at me. I didn't like that look, "Is something wrong?" "Let me double check." He had the same reaction again and picked up his clipboard. "Wait here."

"Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?" I tried to follow him but he pointed at the bed and glared, "Sit."

I knew that tone only too well and did as I was told without a word. Last time I disobeyed, he broke out the paddle and that thing hurt! He shut the door and all I could do was wait until he got back.

* * *

><p><span>Other's POV<span>

Sasori found Kakuzu reading the paper in the kitchen, "I need to have a word with you." "Have you figured out what's making her ill?" "Yes. Where's Hidan?" "The bedroom I guess, so are you going to tell me?"

Sasori shook his head, "No, you both need to hear this." Kakuzu quickly put the paper down and jumped up, "Is it that serious?" Sasori stayed silent and left to go get Hidan, "Answer me Sasori!" He just pointed, "Just get Hidan, I don't want to repeat myself."

Kakuzu didn't have to drag him out like usual and soon had him in the living room. "Is she fucking ok? Kakuzu said it might be serious." "It is in a manner of speaking." "Sasori, just hurry up and tell us!"

Sasori sighed and pointed at both of them, "One of you is going to be a father."

Time seemed to stand still and there was no reaction from them for a few minutes. Hidan looked like he was going to vomit and Kakuzu was a total blank.

Sasori waited for a response, "You two heard me I take it." Hidan clutched his stomach and sat on the floor, "What do you mean one of us? Are you fucking serious?"

"It's not possible to bear a child from two men and yes Hidan, I double checked. She is pregnant." Kakuzu took some deep breaths before speaking, "Does she know?" "No, I thought it'd be best if one of you two tell her." "Do I know what?"

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

All three of them whipped around and stared at me. I left the room to go the bathroom (despite the warning) when I happened to hear that. Why's Hidan so pale? I went to find out but Kakuzu took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

I sat in a chair and waited, "Kakuzu?" He cleared his throat, "Olivia, we know your ailment now." He shifted around nervously; I've never seen him like this, it must be something big. He took my hand and tried to speak calmly, "Don't get too upset but you're…"

He didn't get to finish when Tobi burst in, "YOU'RE PREGNANT OLIVEE?"

Kakuzu glared and jumped up to strangle him, "You stupid boy!" I watched Kakuzu beat up Tobi and shakily left the table. What did he just say? I slowly walked into the living room and everyone seemed to have gotten back from their mission; that explains Tobi's appearance.

He didn't say what I thought he said, did he? My heart's beating too fast. I was sure getting looks from the others from my expression no doubt, "Are you ok?" "You look like you've seen a ghost un." I approached Sasori and barely choked out, "Am I ...…the...p word?" He nodded his head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>Other's POV<span>

She freaked out and ran into the bathroom with Sasori shouting, "Kakuzu get in here!" Hidan snapped out of his daze and quickly followed her. "Olivia! Open this fucking door!" "NO!" He kicked it open and freaked out himself, along with Kakuzu who appeared behind him, "YOU FOOL!"

They both had to hold her down and take the blade away, "WHY ARE TRYING TO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL _IT_! I CAN'T HAVE IT, I CAN'T!" "Sasori give her a sedative! She's hyperventilating!" Sasori came in a flash and injected her with a small amount, just enough to calm her nerves.

"What's wrong with her Danna un?" "I'll explain in a moment Dei." He took his hand and led him back to the other room.

Kakuzu and Hidan held her as she relaxed somewhat from the drug. She was panting softly and Hidan shook his head, "Fuck, I never thought she'd take the news like this." Kakuzu was seething, "It was damn Tobi's fault, he burst in and blurted it out before I could tell her!" "FUCK! How'd he know anyway?"

"I don't know but we have to forget that for now. We need to focus on her and figure out what we're going to do."

Hidan frowned, "Yeah, but how Kakuzu? How'd she get fucking pregnant? We fucking ensured that would never happen unless we wanted a child. Did you forget to do it?" "No, did you?" "No."

It didn't make sense, what went wrong?

**To be continued:**


	2. Acceptance

When I was calmed down somewhat they took me in the bedroom. I was leaning against Kakuzu's chest and Hidan had his head on my lap. "Feeling any better babe." "No."

Hidan scowled and I returned the gesture, "What went wrong?" "I don't fucking know!" Kakuzu shook his head, "It doesn't make any sense, we've been using that all this time and it never failed before."

I glanced up at him, "Why now?" "I don't know and we may not found out, but let's focus on more important matters." I frowned and started to cry, "NO! Don't fucking cry, we're as upset as you are!" "LIKE HELL! You have no idea how this is making me feel!"

I jumped up and almost made it out the door until Kakuzu caught me in a hug, "Then tell us."

I just let it out, "I'm scared alright! I don't know anything about babies and I don't like them either, they're smelly, messy, and loud. A baby will change everything! I'll get fat, not get my figure back, and then you two won't love me anymore and leave me!"

I was sobbing nonstop and felt Kakuzu stroking my hair. I felt another hand on my back and knew it was Hidan, "A baby isn't going to change how we fucking feel about you and we would NEVER fucking leave you alone. I don't like them either but you ARE pregnant and going to get fat!" "Hidan!"

Kakuzu was glaring at him but murmured softly, "We won't allow you to let yourself go and besides, we've talked about this before and its fine." I stopped in mid-cry and stared at him, "What?" He sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it so we'll just have to make do."

I glared at him, "There's abortion, but I take it that's too expensive right?" "…..." "Typical."

Hidan tried not to smirk from my accusation and I sniffed, "Do you actually want to keep it then?" Hidan shrugged with a nod and Kakuzu muttered, "Yes."

"It'll be ok babe, look; the kid will have a mom, two dads and let's see…..six fucking uncles." I actually started laughing, "No pun intended?" They joined me in the moment.

That seemed to lighten the mood a little. "Come on, everyone else needs to know unless Sasori already told them." We gathered everyone in the living room and had to go find Zetsu to break the news.

* * *

><p>Sasori hadn't told anyone yet so we let him break the ice so to speak. When he made the announcement it wasn't like I expected; silence, awkward glances at me, and disproval looks. It was TOTALLY opposite.<p>

Tobi and Deidara attacked me with hugs, "Tobi so happy for Olivee!" "It's about time you got pregnant un!"

"Huh?" I was confused as hell and Hidan made it worse, "Guess what, the rest of you lot are going to be the fucking uncles." "Tobi going to be an uncle!" Only Itachi seemed to catch Hidan's joke, "That's an accurate description Hidan."

Kisame leaned over and ruffled my hair, "I knew you get knocked up at some point." I glared at him but he just smiled with all those sharp teeth shining, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Really Kisame?" Itachi never expected him to say that, "Yes I'm serious, and having a baby around might be a nice change of pace."

I snorted, "Keep thinking that Kisame.""Olivee? Will you tell Tobi how you couldn't get pregnant again?" "Yeah, I haven't heard all the details un!"

I sighed, "Ok, here goes."

* * *

><p>As you know, Kakuzu and Hidan have no intentions of using protection by any means (not surprising). Well, many years before they met me, they overheard some ninja talking about some certain whores a man owns that never have to worry about getting pregnant.<p>

They found it interesting and invested; the man who owned the whorehouse developed a jutsu so his 'children' would be sterile and not risk pregnancies, (bad for business).

They thought it would be useful at some point and made the man show them. Forced/beat him to do it and then secretly observed to insure it was the real deal on some random whore; which it did work. The only thing, is that they have to do it once every month; the effects wear off due to PMS cycle.

Well, it's a good thing they did find the jutsu, so when they met and became lovers with me, they do this jutsu on me once a month, so they don't have to worry about me getting pregnant and not wear protection. Even if they didn't cast it on me anymore, my body will be back to normal and I could have children.

To make it short and sweet, let's call it a birth control jutsu.

* * *

><p>"Wow." That's convenient un?" "What went wrong Olivee? Did they forget to do it?" I shrugged, "No they did it, but we have no clue why it didn't work this time." Safe to say, we were all stumped and just left it alone. I hope to find out at some point though.<p>

Sasori broke the silence and smirked, "I hate to break this to you, but for the next nine months I'm going to be your physician." I grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way, but I don't need any more physicals."

Hidan's head snapped up, "What fucking physicals?" Kakuzu was staring questionably at him too, "Sasori?" He just picked up his clipboard and muttered, "Excuse me." He quickly disappeared around the corner and Hidan went straight after him. "Sasori, I want to have a fucking talk with you!"

Kakuzu just sighed and shook his head, "It never fails." "SHIT!" "What's wrong un?" I pointed at Zetsu, "HIM!" Poor Zetsu was confused and tilted his head, "Is something the matter?" "Olivee?"

"ZETSU WILL EAT THE BABY!"

They all burst out laughing except for Zetsu, who looked insulted, **"I wouldn't fucking do that!"** Tobi ran over and hugged him, "Tobi knows his sempai would be nice to Olivee's baby." "Thanks Tobi."

That sort of eased my mind but, "Kakuzu?" "Yes." "What do we do when the baby comes? Will there be enough room?" Deidara to the rescue, "It's simple, when the time comes Tobi can go live with Zetsu. The room will be just you and the baby un."

Zetsu glanced at Tobi nervously, "Is that alright with you Tobi?" Zetsu has his own apartment for a reason; due to his meals that usually consists of something alive. Tobi nodded, "It's ok with Tobi, but sempai has to promise him something." "Anything."

He leaned closer and whispered, "Don't eat anything icky when Tobi's in the same room." **"Fine. I don't want to scar you for life."** The matter seemed to be settled somewhat and seems it's going to work out. This might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>*A few weeks later*<strong>

"Come on, go tell him." I was nervous as hell; Sasori finally did a DNA thing on me to see who the father is.

I shouldn't be nervous, but I know one of them is going to be disappointed; they both been pretty excited about the whole baby thing for some reason. Probably making plans on what to do with it down the road: it's going to be smart, a shinobi, Hidan or Kakuzu junior, etc.

I brought my two lovers' in the kitchen and fiddled with my drink and announced calmly, "You're the father Hidan."

He just smirked and left the room; that's an interesting reaction. I held Kakuzu's hand and tried to give him a comforting smile. I could tell he was a little disappointed. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine."

I went over and sat on his lap, "Don't worry…" I wasn't really sure what to say, "I'm fine Olivia. When you have another one at some point, it'll be mine for sure." I smirked, "Who said I'm having another one?" He kissed me, "It's only fair." I attacked him with a lip lock until,

"I'M GOING TO BE A FUCKING DADDY!"

Kakuzu and I just made faces, "Was that a good or bad yell?" He sighed, "There's no telling with him."

**To be continued: **

**Next time: she's four months preg^-^ HORMONE FUN**


	3. Hormone scenes part 1

**I know I said four months before but I changed it:)**

It's been five months now; I gained weight, got an obvious baby belly and…..HORMONES SUCK! Every time I turned around it was something new and I had incidences with EVERYONE during this time.

**#1 - Blondie**

Deidara was teasing me again and holding something I wanted out of reach. It was an ice-cream bar this time. "Come on, give it back Dei!" I was trying my hardest to jump up and get it, but being pregnant I couldn't. "Just try a little harder un."

My hormones kicked in again and started to cry. "Why won't you just let me have my ice cream? You're so mean." I weakly hit his chest before burying my face in it. "Aww, it's ok. I'm here for you un." He hugged me and stroked my hair to calm me down.

"Deidara!" Sasori and Kisame came in, "What is it Danna un?" Kisame smirked, "You've been making her cry an awful lot lately, why is that?" "I don't know what you mean un." Sasori glared at him, "Deidara."

I felt him tense and smirked; I knew that tone as well as he did. "Look, it's nice to have someone cry on my shoulder for once alright un!" Kisame started laughing, "I guess that makes sense, right Sasori?"

I wiped my eyes and turned my head to see him frowning, "No it does not." "Danna, I never get to console anyone when they're upset, except for Tobi. You won't even come to me un!" Now it's my turn to butt in.

"You should be ashamed Sasori! You could at least do that for him even if you don't want to; he might just blow you up if you're not careful." Sasori rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that." I smirked, "Maybe, but still, even Kakuzu and Hidan will let me console them."

"Speaking of the zombie duo, where are they?" Sasori sighed, "They're going on more missions to get more money for when the baby comes." "Oh, that's right." I suddenly burst out laughing.

"That was random." I buried my face against Deidara's chest again and couldn't stop. "Hey, what's so funny un?" I barely managed to control myself, "You might blow him up!" Deidara looked at Sasori but he just shrugged, no one caught it.

"Sasori." I went over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Don't make Dei mad or he might BLOW you up." I sniggered again and Kisame joined me. Deidara and Sasori just made faces, "Good grief." "Such a comedian un."

I was seriously amused, "Poor Sasori, Dei going to blow you until you go…..POP!" I made the hand gesture and then went into the living room.

Kisame and I were laughing so hard we had to sit down, but I heard Deidara doing the same in the kitchen.

He must've got a kick out of that last part too. Sasori poked his head around the corner with a smirk, "Don't you want your ice-cream?" "Nah, not craving it anymore."

* * *

><p><strong><span>#2 – Potty Mouth<span>**

I was CRAVING my cookies and couldn't find them! I searched desperately and almost demolished the kitchen trying to locate them. 'Calm down, calm down, just ask someone if they've seen it.'

I went in the living room and everyone was in there. "Has anyone seen my cookies?" Kakuzu glanced up from his bounty list, "What kind were they?" "You know, the iced animal cookies. It's a hot pink bag and can't miss it, but I can't find them."

"Have you already eaten them un?" I snapped, "No, we just bought them yesterday." Deidara made a face at me, "No need to bite my head off un." I ignored him and stared at the rest of them, waiting for someone to tell me something.

My eyes fell on Tobi and he was pointing over at Hidan. I locked eyes with him and he gave me a nervous smirk. "Hidan?" I took a few steps closer to him and he averted eye contact. "Hidan, where are my cookies?"

He shrugged, "I don't fucking know." I heard a crinkle and pointed, "What's that behind your back?" I was trying to stay calm but I was gradually going on the verge of bitching. Hidan gave me the nickname: bitchy ca-ca.

He was drunk when he invented that and only says it when I won't shut-up due to hormone issues, but still.

He didn't answer and I stomped over and snatched the bag behind his back. I stared at the bag pitifully…..it was empty. "Everyone stand clear, she's about to explode un." I glared at him evilly and started beating him with the empty bag, "YOU ASSHOLE, WHY'D YOU EAT MY COOKIES!"

Hidan tried to get away from me and tripped onto the floor with a grin. "I WAS HUNGRY AND THEY WERE FUCKING GOOD!"

That pissed me off more and I grabbed a sofa pillow to beat him with that instead, "THOSE WERE MY COOKIES AND YOU ATE THE WHOLE DAMN BAG YOU FAT PRIEST!" Hidan gasped and grabbed the other pillow to hit me back, "I'M NOT FAT YOU BITCHY CA-CA!"

Kakuzu and Sasori tried to separate us but it was very difficult….mostly with me since I was pregnant. Tobi casually came over to me, "Olivee?"

I was about to yell at him too but he put something in my mouth and held a finger to my lips. He asked sweetly, "Chew it Olivee."

I was stumped and did what he said for some reason. Ooooooh, skittles.

"Olivee want some more?" I eagerly nodded my head, "Open up." I did and he gave me some more. "What the fuck just happened?"

Everyone's mouth was dropped in complete shock at Tobi. Kakuzu and Sasori were still holding Hidan but didn't budge. Kakuzu shook his head, "What did you give her Tobi?" "Tobi gave her some candy."

Kisame grinned, "Why?" This was hilarious and random to everyone now. Tobi handed me the bag and I happily started eating them. He puffed up his chest proudly, "Tobi knew that'd work since Zetsu does that to Tobi when he gets all huffy."

"Why am I not surprised un?"

**To be continued: more moments in next chapter.**


	4. Hormone scenes part 2

**#3 – Sweet Blue**

I was so depressed and needed a relaxing/soothing rub; belly rub that is. It'd feel better if someone else did it, so I had to go ask the only three guys here.

Two said no right off the bat. Sasori's reason is that it was tedious and disturbing. Kakuzu said he was busy and told me to do it myself.

I already started crying and didn't even bother to ask Kisame even though I sat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

I sniffed, "I just wanted a belly rub to help me relax but no one will do it." He snorted, "Inconsiderate bastards. Well no matter, I'll be happy to do it." "Y..You will?"

"Sure, doesn't bother me any." I hugged him, "Oh thank you Kisame! I knew I could rely on you!" I sat between his legs and leaned against his shoulder after wiping my tears away.

I was only a few rubs in when I dozed off.

* * *

><p><span>Other's POV<span>

At some point, Sasori, Kakuzu, and the rest all came in the living room. They look mortified at the scene; Kisame had his hand under her shirt and looked like he was rubbing her stomach. "What the fuck man?" "Is Kisame giving Olivee a belly rub?" "That's just weird seeing you do that un."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up! She wanted one and came to me crying because those two wouldn't do it." He pointed at Kakuzu and Sasori.

Hidan punched Kakuzu's arm, "I can't fucking believe you old man! What was your excuse?" "Yeah Danna, it isn't a big deal un."

The accused just scowled and stayed silent but Kisame cleared it up. "From what she told me, Sasori found it tedious and disturbing. As for Kakuzu, he was supposedly busy." For the next ten minutes Sasori and Kakuzu got an earful until Tobi piped in, "Is Olivee asleep?"

"If she's asleep why don't you stop Kisame un?" He smirked, "I tried, but she won't let me." Seeing their confused faces he demonstrated, "Watch."

He stopped rubbing and pulled his hand away. It wasn't a minute before she groaned and weakly opened her eyes.

She looked down and whined, "Nooooo," and then grabbed his hand and put it under her shirt, making it go in circles. She sighed and rested her head back against him. "You see?"

They all started softly chuckling, "Will someone switch with me already? I've been doing this for the past thirty minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>#4 – Masked Meany<strong>

I was looking in the fridge and actually found a Dr. Pepper. The last one too! I was going to sneak one since Kakuzu wouldn't let me drink them since it's not good for the baby. I almost had it open but someone snatched it out of my hand.

I gasped and stared at….Tobi. He leisurely waves the can back and forth out of my reach. "Olivee being a bad girl. She not supposed to drink Dr. Pepper remember?" I glared, "Tobi, give it here." He shook his head no.

I took a step forward, "I want the drink Tobi!" He backed up and got nervous, "Olivee can't have it."I backed him up in a corner, "Just give me the drink and you won't get hurt!" Tobi cowered against the wall and hid the can behind his back, "Olivee wouldn't do that to Tobi. She loves Tobi."

"Yes I do, but I want the damn drink and you're not going to stop me!" I wrestled with him for the Dr. Pepper but it wasn't easy. I did finally manage to get it when I tickled him. "Victory, it's mine!"

I opened it and was about to take a swig when Tobi grew serious. "If Olivee takes one sip, Tobi going to be mean to her."

It's been a while since I heard that tone, but there was no turning back. I got a mouthful and swallowed when he attacked me. The drink was quickly taken, then put on the counter before he picked me up bridal style and carried me off.

"Tobi! Put me down." "Tobi going to make Olivee pay." I do NOT like the way he just said that. He gently sat me on the bed before going to his and grabbing a box from underneath it. I tried to sneak past him but he pulled me back.

He positioned me to where my back was against his chest and handcuffed me in an awkward way. My wrists were behind his back, under his arms, ensuring I wouldn't escape. He had something else in his hand too but I couldn't see it.

He pulled up my shirt over my head, "Tobi?" He didn't answer and removed my bra. What the hell is he up to? "Tobi don't want to do this, but Olivee being a bad girl for not listening to Tobi!" He groped my aching breasts and starting to rub my nipples gently.

I gasped from the sensations I haven't felt in a while; my breathing started to quicken already. "Good, nice and firm."He stopped and then came back with two items that made me forget how to breathe. "No Tobi, not that!" "Tobi told Olivee he'd be mean."

He attached the nipple clamps on my already aching nipples and that about killed me. "Tobi! It hurts." I wriggled and whimpered from the tight pressure of those torturous contraptions. How long has he had these things?

"Please take them off Tobi." "Not yet Olivee." He massaged my breasts as those damn things were still attached. He made it worse by occasionally tugging on them and that made me cry out each time. He left them on for about ten minutes, "Did Olivee learn her lesson?" I frantically nodded yes.

"Apologize." "I'm sorry Tobi." "And?" I whimpered some more, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you Tobi. I won't do it again I promise." I felt him kiss my shoulder, "That's what Tobi wanted to hear." He gently took them off and I let out a VERY relieved sigh. He un-handcuffed me too and I stiffly rubbed my achiness.

He gently turned me around and asked sweetly, "Is Olivee going to be Tobi's good girl from now on?" I pouted, "I'll be a good girl." He lifted his mask and grinned, "That's right, because if Olivee not a good girl, Tobi will be mean again." I nodded, "Uh-huh."

He took a nipple in his mouth and tenderly sucked on it. "Tobi, noooo." I gripped his hair but halfheartedly tried to push him was making the soreness slowly go away. He worked on them both for a few minutes and then helped dress me back.

I made a face at him, "You did that on purpose Tobi."

He just hugged me with that innocent smile of his, "Tobi don't know what Olivee mean."

**To be continued again ^_^**


	5. Hormone scenes part 3

**#5 – Evil Redhead**

Other POV

She was bitching at Sasori for some reason and he couldn't take it anymore. Without a word he jabbed a pressure point in her neck and knocked her unconscious. Lucky Deidara was right there to catch her, "DANNA! Why'd you do that un?" "To shut her up obviously."

Deidara doesn't usually do this but he snapped at his lover, "What if I hadn't been in here, the fall could've hurt her and the baby. I hate to imagine what Kakuzu and Hidan would do to you if something happened to them for that childish action un!"

Sasori stood there in deep thought and then left. Deidara shook his head, "Oh Danna, why can't you just admit you made a mistake un?" He carefully picked her up and placed her on the couch against his chest. Kisame and Itachi came in followed by Zetsu. "Deidara, what's with that face?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Danna knocked her out un." **"You better give us more details than that or are actually trying to say he fucking hit her."** "No it's not like that! She was fussing at him and he hit a pressure on her neck to get her to shut up un." Zetsu shook his head, "My goodness, poor girl can't catch a break."

"It was Danna's own fault that she chewed him out anyway un." Itachi sat down, "What did he do?" He smirked, "He told her she looked like a pumpkin with this shirt of Tobi's un." He tugged it to prove his point.

Kisame and Itachi did find it amusing but Zetsu seems baffled. "Why is she wearing Tobi's shirt?" "Her clothes are too small now and you know who won't get her new clothes un." **"Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with miser to get her some then." **

Seeing their confusion he explained, "She doesn't need to be wearing men's clothes all the time and eventually, **someone's going to point it out and she'll be upset if she hasn't already. **Besides, Tobi has already complained about this incessantly and doesn't want her to cry again."

Looks like she's already been pissed about the clothes issue and talking to Tobi about it. Sasori came back in with a mutter, "I'm sorry, but she did resemble a pumpkin!" He left again, leaving the others grinning. "Interesting apology, shouldn't he do that when she's awake?"

She started stirring and woke up. "Ow, Sasori why'd you do that? I'm talking to…..where am I?" Deidara patted my shoulder, "You're a little late, Danna knocked you out fifteen minutes ago un."

I rubbed my sore neck and pouted, "I wouldn't have been called a damn pumpkin if I had new clothes!" Kisame smirked, "You missed that conversation too." "…..oh."

**#6 – Thoughtful Flower**

Zetsu took me shopping for new clothes and made me SO happy. He volunteered to help since everyone else was busy. I really wanted Tobi and Deidara to come to but they were on a mission.

We just came back and Kakuzu almost flipped out when he saw how many bags we had. "Olivia! How much of my money did you spend?" "Relax Kuzu, we hit a huge sale and almost all the items were like a couple of dollars."

He didn't exactly take that well, "Zetsu, could you give him the receipts please?" "Sure." He fished out a wad and handed it to Kakuzu. Zetsu mocked him, "Make sure you check it twice." **"We wouldn't want you to spend an extra dollar."** "Shut up."

I happily hugged Kakuzu and then handed him his change, "It's about time I got some maternity clothes, but better late than never." He sighed and patted my head, "Enough of that, no need to rub it in anymore. I've been hearing it for almost a month now." I giggled and went into the kitchen with some of the bags, looking for the food Zetsu made for us. "Hey Zetsu, where are the lunches?"

"It's in the blue bag." "Found it, thanks." While those two were going over the receipts, go figure, and started eating. It was just some sort of meat sandwich, had a funky tang to it, but it was alright. I was halfway through it when Zetsu came in, followed by Kakuzu, to join me.

He grabbed the other one but stared once he opened it. "Oh my!" I stopped eating from that distressed remark. "Zetsu? What is it?" He pursed his lips a little, "This isn't my sandwich." My eyes got big and stared at what I was holding in my hand.

I noticed the meat was awful red and something moved. I quickly dropped it and ran into the bathroom clutching my mouth and stomach. I was already feeling sick but knowing I ate something he eats…..made it worse.

Kakuzu ran in with me and rubbed my back as I puked it all up muttering, "I'M A CANNIBAL! I should've known by that weird taste. Can you get the medicine Sasori made me please?" He quickly left and came back with it and a bottle water.

Zetsu came in with a frown but Kakuzu kept glaring at him, "Why in hell did you pack THAT and not label it or something. Now she's sick because of you!" That frowned deepened and he shuffled out. "Zetsu come back! It's not your fault."

"Like hell!" I took the meds and glared at him, "It's my fault too you know, I didn't look at what I was eating!" Zetsu actually came back and hugged me, "I'm so sorry." "It's ok…whoa, these pills are working fast. I feel better but now I'm lightheaded."

He smirked and they both escorted me back to the living room. I sighed and leaned on Kakuzu, "Hey Zetsu." "Yes." "Next time you pack a lunch, please color code it." Kakuzu smirked, "Like green for disgusting or red for blood." **"Shut up Kakuzu!"**

I grinned, "No, I was thinking more like black with a skull on it for death and cannibalism." He made a face at me but then smirked.

This is going to be interesting for the others to hear about.


	6. Hormone scene part 4

*Now it's six months gone by*

**#7 – The Red-Eyed Masseuse**

Other POV

"May I ask you a question Itachi?" He stared at his lover, who was brushing that silky black hair of his. "You can Kisame." "How is it you're never around when Olivia has a tantrum?" He put the brush down and pulled his hair back, "I anticipate when it's about to happen and so far I've been accurate."

"Why are you doing it though?" He finished putting his hair to its usual style, "I don't want to be in the same room with her when she's like that to avoid being yelled at. You know how I get when provoked; I'm actually doing her a favor." "Really?" "Look at it this way Kisame. I'm saving her from myself."

Kisame chuckled, "You do realize it's going to happen eventually right?" "If that's the case, then I'll come up with a backup plan."

My POV

My lower back was aching SO badly and wasn't happy at all. I've been trying not to get moody with anybody but it was so hard. I went and knocked on Itachi's door since I knew he had the heating pad last.

He let me in when I asked him for it and searched through the room. I held my back and tried not to whine for him to hurry up. "I apologize Olivia." "Huh?"

He lifted it up and it was torn to shreds. My mouth dropped and thought it was terrible, "What happened to it?"

He scanned around the spot, "It seems it came too close to Kisame's sword and acted of its own accord." "WHY'D YOU PUT IT NEAR HIS SWORD THEN?" His eye twitched and dropped the unusable pad. "Do not raise your voice at me, it was an accident."

"I'LL RAISE MY VOICE IF I FUCKING WANT TO. MY BACK IS KILLING ME AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT NOW!"

I clutched my back again and grew extremely nervous when those eyes of his turned red. Uh-oh, I pissed him off.

He quickly approached me and roughly sat me on a stool. I covered my face with my hands and heard him chuckle, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to do that eye thing to me again aren't you?" I remember what happened last time I looked into his eyes….more than once.

He chuckled again, "It's alright. I deactivated my sharingon." I still wouldn't look and heard him sigh. I peeked and saw him grab something from his nightstand and came behind me.

He lifted my shirt and tucked in under my bra. "What are you doing Itachi?"

"You'll see." He squirted something in his hands and pressed them on my skin. I gasped from the cold liquid but then ended up sighing with pleasure. He gently massaged my lower back and it felt SO good. "Itachiiii."

"Someone's mood changed rather quickly." "Mmmhmm, I really appreciate what you're doing. For a second I thought you were going to hurt me."

"Just so you'll know, this massage oil penetrates deep into the skin and enhances your libido."

…..Shit.

**I know this is short but I wanted to go ahead and post it.**

** Next time it's Kakuzu and what he did lol. **

**And then...after that**

**...its time^-^**


	7. Hormone scene part 5

**#8 – Abusive Miser**

I was extremely, EXTREMELY horny it wasn't even funny and went into Kakuzu's room. He was busy doing his paperwork but that was of no concern to me. "Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

Wow, he's aggravated. "Me." "Whatever it is, please wait until I'm done." I slowly took a few steps forward, "I want you now Kuzu." He groaned with frustration, "Later! This is the fourth time I've been interrupted and need to get this done, so just leave."

I silently stood right behind him and watched him in silence; I'll wait until he's done.

Hidan suddenly yelled through the door, "Yo Kakuzu, I need your fucking help interpreting this scroll!" "AGH!"

He threw his arms up, clearly fed up now, but unfortunately….I was hit in the face with a lot of force and stumbled on the floor.

I clutched my aching cheek/eye in shock and he looked as confused as I was to what just happened. Once I shakily got to my feet, I burst into tears and ran out the room. "Olivia wait!"

* * *

><p><span>Other POV<span>

Hidan was confused as hell when she ran by in tears. "What the fuck?" Kakuzu was right on her tail until Deidara came out of his bedroom. She flung herself on him and wouldn't let go. Deidara held her, "What's wrong un?"

Kakuzu tried to gently pull her away but she cried even harder. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident." "Will someone fill me in here un?" "I'd like to fucking know too!" Kakuzu tensed and didn't want to tell them what happened.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow, "Never mind, I'll find out un." He led her into his room and shut the door. Hidan scowled and pulled on Kakuzu's sleeve, but before he could say anything Deidara came back out still holding her with a sullen face.

"You asshole un!" He pushed by him and led her into the kitchen, followed by a clueless Hidan. Before Kakuzu entered the same room, Hidan came out and punched him in the face. "HOW COULD YOU'VE FUCKING HIT HER?"

He punched him back and snapped, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT YOU IDIOT!" He wiped the blood from his mouth and sat next to her at the table.

"Can I have a moment alone with her Deidara?" The artisan glared and glanced at her; she nodded ok and he left. Hidan tried to come back in but Deidara pushed him out.

She turned her face and wouldn't look at him, "Why'd you hit me?" "Olivia, it was an accident. I had NO idea you were that close behind me. I would never hurt you!"

She sniffed, "Yeah, but it happened and it really hurts. I just wanted to get intimate and you go and HIT me!" He pulled her out of the seat and onto his lap with a tight embrace, "Please forgive me?" She sobbed some more into his shoulder before he received an answer, "Was it really an accident?"

"Of course it was! I would never harm you for any reason. You know that." She sniffed and wiped the tears away, "I know and I knew it was an accident; it just really upset me, but I forgive you." He sighed heavily and held her tighter.

Kakuzu then rolled his eyes, "Everything's fine now so you can stop eavesdropping."

Hidan and Deidara poked their heads around the corner smirking. "Kakuzu?" "Yes?" She whispered in his ear, "I still want to be relieved."

"Is that so? Well, we better fix that." "Fix what un?" "Nothing Dei." They went into the bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

He gently sat me on the bed and fondled my breasts as we kissed, but soon stopped. I whined from the loss and saw he looked confused. "What's wrong?" He placed his hands on my breasts again and knitted his eyebrows, "They're bigger." "You just now noticed?"

"It was hard to tell with you wearing those baggy shirts all the time." "That's your own fault for not getting me some clothes sooner." I bit his neck and made him growl, "Now pleasure me or else." He chuckled, "You do know we can't go all the way right?" I pouted, "That doesn't mean we both can't get released."

He smirked and locked lips with me before our clothes were taken off. "I know what to do with you." I quivered in excitement and watched his threads go between my legs. I gasped when those delightful threads wriggled inside me and caressed my insides.

I tried to lean further back but Kakuzu stopped me, "You'll hurt your back again if you lie down on it." He tenderly turned me on my side and pressed his masculine body against my back. I moaned extremely loud when the threads moved about more roughly and him sucking on my neck. "Kuzuuuuuu!"

He pinched and groped my breasts again while I reached behind me and stroked his erect cock. It wasn't even five minutes before I tossed my head back and came. He chuckled and kissed me, "That was quick." I made a face but smirked, "It's been a long time you know."

He sucked my earlobe and purred seductively, "Now, how are you going to relieve me?" "Mmmm, I'll show you." I carefully slid off the bed onto my knees and beckoned him closer, "Come here." He happily obliged and let me take that delicious cock of his into my mouth.

He moaned softly as I bobbed my head, stroking this length as well since I couldn't go all the way down. He pushed my head down a few times, but with a few hard nips on his cock, he finally stopped. I can't help it since I still have weak gag reflexes.

His hips soon started to buck upward and knew he was very close. I timed it just right to pull back when he was on the verge of going. He growled and glared at me while I smirked at him. "Why'd you stop?" I grinned evilly, "Just a little payback for hitting me."

"Tch, that's not funny. I told you I was sorry." I rubbed his thighs and pouted, "It was just a little joke, but if you don't want me to..…" He pushed my head back down and didn't let me finish. I love it when he begs for it, even though in his own way.

I gave him back his pleasure and his grip on my hair tightened. "I'm coming." I felt his load shoot into the back of my throat and fill my mouth up, but I wasn't going to swallow. After he rode his orgasm out, I went and spit out his seed into the trashcan.

He chuckled from my action but knew why I didn't do it this time. Certain things being digested don't agree with being pregnant; cum was one of them….and that mystery sandwich of Zetsu's.

*The door suddenly burst open and Tobi went straight for Kakuzu! He was maybe an inch from his face and spoke in a deadly tone, "Tobi heard what you did to Olivee! Tobi has a piece of advice for you."

He had a kunai against Kakuzu's throat, who seemed to be in shock, and threatened, "If you EVER strike or make my Olivee cry again, Tobi will ensure that he will punish you until Kakuzu begs for death." Kakuzu nodded and Tobi seemed to be satisfied, then he left without a word.

Kakuzu and I exchanged nervous glances but didn't say anything; I think Tobi actually scared my lover, hell, me too.

Who would've known?


	8. Time stands still

It's been only two days since the 'slap' incident and Tobi was still eyeballing Kakuzu. I found it rather funny that Tobi actually scared him. Anyway, I was feeling tranquil.

According to Sasori, the baby should come in a few weeks. I'm excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time. I wonder if it'll be a boy or girl?

I wouldn't let Sasori do a test on me to find out because I wanted it to be a surprise; give me something else to look forward to. Everyone else liked the idea too, but when it came to picking baby names…..HA!

Everyone participated in this event; some names for both genders suggested were: Akari, Eiko, Akira, Fumito, Hana, Itsuki, Haru, Isoko, Jin, Kaisho, Kanae, Mai, Maseo, Takeshi, and Yuuya. They have their meanings for what they picked but I still can't think of one.

We were bickering one day on what's going to be. It's really funny, out of the nine of us; six want it to be a girl. The other three wants a boy.

* * *

><p>Deidara grinned, "I like the idea of a cute little girl running around, a symbol of purity and art un." Sasori frowned, "I disagree, a boy would be better suited to purity and MY view of art."<p>

Those two gave each other glares but Tobi piped in, "Tobi wants a girl so he can love it like Olivee!" Zetsu patted his lover's head, "I'd prefer a girl as well, for it would be exceptionally attractive like her mother."

I hugged those two, "You guys are so good to me!" **"I just hope it'll be intelligent unlike Hidan." **Hidan shook his head, "Shut up Zetsu and NO! It's going to be a fucking sexy-ass boy like his daddy!"

Kakzu snorted, "More like a pain in the ass boy if you ask me." Hidan shot his lover a glare, "Does that mean you want a girl too?"

He shrugged, "Personally, I think a girl would be best suited for you to have. As for myself, I rather have a boy." "How come?"

"I won't be lenient on a boy when it comes to teaching and never actually trained a girl before, so a boy would be easier to handle." He glanced at me and I smirked, "Yeah, girls are a huge pain to you aren't they?"

"Uchiha, what about you?" Itachi frowned but answered Hidan, "Boy." "Why Itachi? Tobi want to know!" "No reason." Kisame rubbed his shoulder sympathetically and we dropped it.

I have a feeling it has to do something about his younger brother; I still feel sorry for him that happened. He loved his brother so much.

Kisame quickly changed the mood and perked up, "I want it to be a girl too." "You Kisame? Never thought you'd want a girl un." "What, I have a soft spot for little girls. She's proof of that."

He pointed at me and made me blush, "Yeah I'd be dead long ago if he didn't." "I don't know about that, but in any case, what about you?"

"Well, I kind of want a girl too, just because I'm the only one here." We all chitchatted about this for a while and everything seemed to be going so well.

* * *

><p><span>Two days later – Other POV<span>

Hidan was walking down the hall and heard someone crying out in pain. He followed it to the bathroom and knocked before coming in. She was keeling over the sink clutching her sides and crying, "Hidan?"

His eyes grew wide and ran to her, "What's fucking wrong?" "I..I don't know! It hurts!" He saw blood running down her legs and panicked, "SASORI! KAKUZU! WE GOT A FUCKING EMERGENCY!"

They appeared in a flash and Sasori started checking her vital signs. She cried out again and went to her knees when he touched her sides. "Not good, she needs to go to the hospital now!" No questions asked, they ran with her there despite her cries of pain.

The physicians quickly took her to the emergency room and the only thing they could do now was wait. "Sasori! Why was she fucking bleeding like that?" Kakuzu murmured, "That can't be normal, what's wrong with her?"

Sasori snapped, "I don't know! She may be having the child early, don't ask me." Hidan muttered, "You took care of her while she was pregnant so what the fuck?"

Sasori grabbed his throat in rage and spoke in a soft, deadly tone, "I volunteered to be her physician since I could help ease all the discomforting side effects she would have until it came time for her to have the baby. Deliverance isn't exactly my forte."

Kakuzu pulled them apart and the others soon came in with a thousand questions thrown at them. Once everyone got the jiff of it, all they could do was pass the time until they got word from the doctor. They were total wrecks in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Hidan kept pacing back and forth muttering curses, Kakuzu was sitting impatiently tapping his foot with his arms crossed, Zetsu had to leave because of the smell of blood, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi were sitting in the corner with no expression; as for Tobi and Deidara, they tried to be optimistic and left to go get her a present when she came out.<p>

An hour slowly went by and the doctor finally came out. Hidan towered over him and scared the hell out of the guy. "About fucking time doc, what the fuck happened?" Kakuzu pulled him back, "Go ahead doctor."

"Who's the father?" "I fucking am!" The man flinched and spoke softly, "Something went amiss in her internal organs and the infant had already stopped breathing when we took it out. I'm sorry." Hidan choked back a curse and clenched his fists.

Kakuzu sympathetically laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Hidan." Hidan cleared his throat, "I was kind of looking forward to having one, but its fucking fine…these things fucking happen." He gave Kakuzu a tiny hopeful smirk, "That just means we can fucking try again that's all."

"I'm afraid that's not possible sir." "Why the fuck not?" He took his glasses off, "She lost a heavy amount of blood and her organs were too damaged to salvage." Kakuzu gripped the doctor's robe and growled, "What are you trying to say about Olivia?"

He regretfully informed them, "Consumption; I'm sorry for your loss."

**To be continued:**


	9. Mourning and yet?

Kakuzu gritted his teeth and Hidan shook with fury, "This better be a fucking joke!" The doctor shook his head sadly, "I assure you it's not." "YOU'RE THE FUCKING DOCTOR AND YOU FUCKING LET HER DIE?" He pulled out a kunai and the others had to quickly come over to hog tie Hidan from killing the doctor.

Sasori gripped his arm, "It was consumption Hidan! Do you even know what that is?" "Yeah, but…" Itachi frowned, "Then you realize there was nothing we could do for her." The doctor quickly left in case Hidan flared up again. "Let me go." They warily did and he stomped off towards the emergency room.

Kakuzu pulled him back, "No Hidan." "I want to fucking see her!" He tried to speak calmly, "Do you actually want to see her lifeless? Remember her as she was Hidan."

Hidan stared blankly at the floor, knowing Kakuzu was right; he might be haunted by that image forever.

"Who's lifeless un?" Deidara and Tobi had returned with a bouquet of flowers and some candy. "Did something happen to Olivee's baby?" "It died, but there's more."

"What are you trying to say Danna un?"He lowered his eyes, knowing this was going to hit them hard, "Olivia's gone too."

Surprisingly, neither of them said a word and went rigid until Sasori gently touched his lover's arm. "Dei?" He clutched the flowers and bit his lip. Sasori sighed and put an arm around him, "Come on, let's go home." Sasori led him away, followed by Itachi and Kisame.

Tobi had dropped the bag and was about to cry when Zetsu appeared behind him. "Not here Tobi." He nodded, picked up the bag, and let his lover lead him away. Kakuzu took Hidan's arm and, with difficulty, headed towards the same location.

* * *

><p><span>D&amp;S POV<span>

Sasori finally got Deidara out of his stage of shock and he stopped crying after twenty minutes.

Now, Sasori watched him stare pitifully at the flowers, "Such a waste, she can't even admire their beauty now un."

He made a small clay butterfly and let it flutter about the room before he set it off. "She left in an instant, like a work of art Sasori un."

"Yes, then after that moment will only come eternal rest. That is art." They used their views of art as a comforting attempt to ease their minds.

* * *

><p><span>K&amp;I POV<span>

They were sitting in the living room with no expressions whatsoever. Kisame sighed, "It's a shame that the infant was lost, but I never imagined we'd lose her too." "It can't be helped Kisame, it is unfortunate though. She was a sweet girl."

Kisame scowled, "Yet another reason why life is a burden. You make deep connections with other people, only to lose them in the end." Itachi held his hand, "I know you were rather close to her, even though it still baffles me."

Kisame chuckled, "Yeah, but it's not so hard to believe. I remember when we all first met; she wasn't terrified of my appearance like other women. When I asked her about it, she said there was nothing scary about me except my height and thought I looked cool."

Itachi smirked, "She did have a unique perspective on things. All the more reason to keep her in our thoughts." "Yeah, she was a part of the family."

* * *

><p><span>H&amp;K POV<span>

Hidan was on the training grounds hacking anything he could to let his anger out. _Why? It's bad enough I lost the baby!"_ He turned a tree into kindling, _But to lose her fucking too? She didn't fucking deserve it! _

He stopped for a few minutes to catch his breath and Sasori approached him, "Hidan I need your assistance."

"I'm NOT in the fucking mood so leave me alone." He was concerned, "I need you to check on Kakuzu. He's locked himself in your room and won't come out." Hidan sighed and put his scythe up, "Fine."

He knocked on the door, "Hey old man, let me in." No answer, "I know you can fucking hear me." He heard a click and quietly went in. Kakuzu was at his desk counting his money, but Hidan just sat next to him and watched. _I was wondering how he'd try to cope. _

Hidan noticed he kept starting over whenever he got to a certain number. "Tch." He counted again and soon started over again. "Hidan, you're distracting me. I keep losing count."

He tapped his finger on the desk, "No I'm not." "Yes you are, now leave me in peace." "No, you need to fucking come outside with me and relax!" He crumbled the money in his hand, "How can I relax with you irritating the hell out of me Hidan?"

He stood up and turned his partner around to face him so he can yell at him, but was left speechless when he saw his lover's face.

Ever since Hidan met Kakuzu, he's never, NEVER, seen him cry. It was only a single tear falling down his cheek and Kakuzu muttered, "I've never shed a tear in my entire life, even when I was young. I can at least do this for her."

Hidan was actually touched by his lover's action and hugged him, in which his lover returned it, "You have a fucking point, we both can show her that we fucking care." He sighed and, for once, shed a tear as his lover did.

These tears were meant for her out of love and nothing more.

* * *

><p><span>Zetsu's POV<span>

It's been half an hour since the distressing news and Tobi's been crying so hard once they were at his apartment. Tobi's behavior was upsetting Zetsu, "Tobi, please stop crying. You'll make yourself ill." "Tobi don't care, he want his Olivee back!" **"I know."**

He was such a sensitive boy; he didn't know what to do except continue stroking his hair, "It'll be alright." Tobi jumped up in rage, "NO IT WON'T! OLIVEE NOT COMING BACK AND ZETSU DON'T CARE. HE NOT EVEN CRYING FOR OLIVEE!" **"ENOUGH TOBI!"**

He held his face with both hands and spoke firmly, **"I may not be crying, but that doesn't mean I'm not mourning for her!" **"Everyone grieves differently Tobi and overtime the pain will pass, so please try to understand. This is your first loss after all."

He sniffed and hiccupped a little before nuzzling his lover's neck, "Tobi sorry he got mad, but…." Zetsu placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and held him closer. It pained him to see Tobi so distressed.

There was a small knock on the door, "Come in." The door slowly opened and his mouth dropped when he saw who is was. "It can't be." **"Not possible!" **"Um, hey Zetsu. Tobi."

Tobi lifted his head to see who was speaking to him, his breathing hitched and choked out, "O..O..Olivee?"

She gave them a small smile but looked upset. "I'm sorry." Tobi was on top of her in a flash, "OLIVEE! YOU CAME BACK TO TOBI!" He started crying again and got her doing it to.

Zetsu was dumbfounded and quickly pulled them apart, "What's going on?" **"How are you fucking alive and…..perfectly normal!"**

Her physique was like it was before; it's like she never been pregnant at all. She frowned and muttered, "It's a long story." "You need to explain this immediately." "I know but…" Tobi latched onto her again, "But what Olivee?" "They'll be mad at me."

Zetsu shook his head, "I'm sure they'll be happy that you're still alive, regardless of how." "Tobi thinks so too. Tobi's happy and don't care how!"

She smirked a little, "Ok, I guess we better get over there then."

**To be continued:**

**No, it's not a joke if anyone's thinking that. She IS alive.  
><strong>

**Next chapter be the last one and find out who was responsible for this sadness and the reason behind it all!**

…**I don't know about my readers but I cried reading this.  
><strong>


	10. The Twist

Zetsu POV

He entered first and hid her from sight until he informed the others first. It was a safety precaution just in case someone reacted in a violent way, thinking she was an imposter or…whatever reason they'd come up with.

Kisame and Itachi took it calmy but Kisame almost crushed her in a tight hug. Zetsu never realized he liked her that much. Itachi actually showed an expression of relief and smiled. It was small, but it was there.

Deidara and Sasori were a different story. Deidara freaked out and almost threw a bomb at Zetsu, thinking it was a sick joke, until she ran in there to tackle him in a hug. He stood frozen on the spot and quickly hugged her back. He looked like he was going to cry again but didn't, instead, he gave her the flowers he got before.

"These are you're welcome home gift un." She took them with a smile, "Thank you Dei, they're so beautiful." He nervously chuckled, "I knew you would think so un." She hugged him again and then went to Sasori.

He was emotionless and let her embrace him. He gently patted her on the back, "Good to have you back." She just nodded and stayed silent.

Zetsu was still baffled, _is there a bond between those two I don't know about?_ "Well, now for the main two. Are you ready Olivia." She nodded with a sulk. "Don't worry Olivee, they'll be happy to see you."

"I don't know Tobi." "What's so terrible that you wouldn't want your lover's to know about un?" She sighed, "Trust me, you won't like it either, but I'll tell everyone when I confront them." Sasori exchanged curious glances with Deidara as she left the room.

Zetsu came rushing out of the room to avoid those threads, **"I'm telling the truth you prick!" **He tried to stop her from going in there but it was too late.

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

I was so nervous but I went in, hoping what Tobi said was true and not the opposite. "Kakuzu, Hidan, can we um…." Damn, I can't even say anything. Their heads popped up and slowly turned to face me.

I waited for them to yell or something but nothing came. Hidan had his mouth hanging open and Kakuzu just gripped the chair and almost broke the handles in half. I bit my lip and turned to leave, 'What can I do? I caused them so much pain without intending to.'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Hidan stared at me blankly and warily touched my face; I tilted my face to meet his hand. Kakuzu slowly came over and did the same, "It's not an illusion."

I shook my head no, "There's a reason and I'm SO sorry." I let the tears fall, "Why are you fucking crying?" I sniffed, "I didn't mean to die and cause you guys so much pain, but it wasn't my fault!"

Kakuzu held me tightly, "It doesn't matter now." Hidan suddenly burst out laughing and attacked me with kisses, "You're fucking alive and it's not a fucking dream. I prayed to Jashin that you'd somehow come back and you did!"

I grimaced on his words but returned all those soothing kisses until it was Kakuzu's turn. I loved these men so much and never wanted this moment to end, but as usual, it had to. Once we finally kissed each other to death it was time to tell them what happened.

Everyone was in the room, anxious to know how I'm alive when I was pronounced dead around thirty minutes ago. I took some deep breaths and began my tale.

* * *

><p><em>The last thing I remember is being in unbearable pain and going through the emergency doors, after that, nothing but black. I woke up, thinking I was in the hospital, but I wasn't. I was leaning against a tree in what appeared to be the woods, but it was hard to tell.<em>

_The area was almost completely pitch black, except for the bright fog covering the ground around me, and I could only make out certain shapes surrounding me; they resembled trees thus why I thought to be in the woods. _

_I looked down at myself and looked fine, "What?" I lifted my shirt and my body showed no signs of being pregnant. I pulled it down and rubbed my head, "What's going on? Am I dead?" _

"_In a manner of speaking." An ominous voice answered me and I soon heard footsteps approaching. I was scared of course and could only wait until whoever it was appeared. A man came out of the darkness and simply stared._

_This man was terrifying beyond a doubt; there was something about him that was evil and conniving. I took in his appearance until I saw a familiar item around his neck; no way! "Are you…..Jashin?" "That's Jashin-sama to you girl." I took a deep breath but said nothing._

_He smirked at my silence, "Cat got your tongue girl?" "My name is Olivia." That smirk of his got wider, "So you do have some spunk after all. I was beginning to wonder if I saved the wrong person." What did he just say? "What are you talking about?"_

"_I see I have to explain the circumstances to you….Oli..via!" He dragged out the syllables in a mocking tone and I didn't like it. "You see, there was an issue with your delivery and caused the infant to be lost, along with your own life. I intervened before you crossed over to offer you a deal." _

"_I lost the baby and I'm dead?" "Yes." It took me a minute to comprehend this and upset me that the baby died. 'The other's must be as upset as me….poor Hidan, he was actually looking forward to being a daddy.'_

_Jashin grew irritated, "Are you finished moping so I can continue?" I sighed and gave him my attention, "Why do you want to make a deal with me?" "For Hidan's sake. You see, if something happens to you or Kakuzu, he'll slack up on giving me sacrifices and I can't have that. He is my most loyal follower and can't afford for any misfortune to befall him."_

_I made a face at him, "I don't by it. If this is a deal, that means I have to do something in return to get my life back?" He grinned evilly, "Oh, aren't you a clever one. Yes, I have an ulterior motive in mind." "Like what?" _

_"Hidan is a true follower and a thought occurred to me. Never before has anyone been born into Jashinism and what better way, than for him to produce a child." _

"_That's why I'm here?" He pointed at me, "Yes and you are to bear his child once again, but this time it'll surely be a success since the other wasn't a true heir." My head snapped up, "What do you mean?" _

_He chuckled, "The child wouldn't have been born a true jashinist unless, the mother, you, are to convert and give yourself to me."_

* * *

><p><em>I have a very bad feeling and started to shake with fury, "Did you make something go wrong with me on purpose." He smirked, "And what if I did." <em>

_I slowly stood up, "I take it that you were also the cause for me getting pregnant in the first place and made sure that jutsu wouldn't work?" "Of course." _

"_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He cocked an eyebrow, "What's the matter?" "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE FUCKING MATTER! I went through all that hormone, pain, and getting fat crap for what? Only for something to go wrong and some fucked up god to tell me he did it for his own selfish purposes?"_

_He glared at me menacingly, "You better watch how you smear my name girl or I'll will make you pay for your insolence." I was in tears now, "I don't fucking care! I lost the baby for nothing!" _

_He quickly came at me and pinned me up against the tree, "It was NOT for nothing. You're going to be brought back to life after you give yourself to me and bear a true jashinist!" _

_I shook my head, "No I'm not!" He whispered dangerously in my ear, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, you WILL do what I say unless you want to be fucked raw." I knew Hidan had to have sex with him to be with Kakuzu but..."What does sex have to do with this?"_

_He snorted, "Let me see, since you're not a shinobi. The only way you can convert is to give your body to me; it makes perfect sense if you think about it." I averted eye contact, "What if I don't?"He growled, "So obstinate, no wonder Hidan likes you."_

_He licked the shell of my ear and murmured seductively, "You can't get out this so why make it hard on yourself. I'd rather not take you by force, but if I must, I will fuck you raw without any preparation." I gulped since I knew that wasn't a bluff, he is an evil god after all. _

"_What'll happen?" "Don't worry, everything will be fine. My seed will send some of my life force into your body and you'll become one with me. You will become a jashinist, but unlike Hidan, you're purpose is to bear me a follower or two."_

* * *

><p><em>I nodded and accepted to his demand. He nuzzled my neck, "Good girl. Just so you'll know, I haven't been with a woman for a very long time." <em>

_He surprisingly kissed me on the lips gently and molded them onto mine. He growled and pinched my side when I didn't meet his kisses. I flinched but allow his tongue into my mouth so he could devour it. _

_He's actually reminding me of Hidan in way, when he's demanding for attention. He attacked my neck with tiny bites and placed me on the ground before sliding his icy fingers up my shirt and making me gasp. "Damn your fingers are like ice." He chuckled and easily ripped my shirt apart, "Then help me warm them up." _

_He slid them down my slacks and between my legs. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Relax, I want you to enjoy this." I held in a small gasp when he fondled me down there and irritated him. "Now don't be like that." He literally ripped the rest of my clothes off, leaving me completely vulnerable and nervous as hell._

_He scanned me with that lustful gaze of his as he took his own off and then attacked my nipples with his mouth. I let out a moan from the sudden attack on my breasts and him grinding his obviously erect cock against my pelvic area._

_He licked his way down lower and murmured, "That's better. I want to know I'm pleasuring you." He suddenly attacked my clit fiercely with sucks and licks, which made me cry out and arch my back. _

_I ended up whimpering and trying to push his head away, the pressure he was applying was too much. He took that action for an incentive to dive his eager tongue inside me. I gripped his hair and bucked my hips up uncontrollably, knowing I was on the edge._

_He went faster and sent me reveling in bliss. I panted and watched him licked his lips, savoring my fluids obviously. He lifted my hips and placed his cock at my entrance. He chuckled when he saw my eyes grow wider, "Like what you see?" I rolled my eyes, 'yeah he was very big.' _

_He glided it in and sighed with pleasure when it was fully sheathed inside me. I whimpered from the size and he began to thrust hard and fast, causing me to cry out in pain and heated pleasure. _

_I dug my nails into his shoulders and he growled. He seemed like he couldn't control his urges to pound into me and lifted my legs onto his elbows. He held my hips tightly, "Forgive me for not being gentle as intended." _

_He pounded into me hard and fast with me practically screaming in pain that then turned to pleasure. "Now, say my name like a good girl." This was probably part of the converting process. "J..J..Jashin." "Nuh-uh, that's not how you refer me. Now apologize and say it right."_

"_I..I'm sorry…Jashin-sama." "Good, now repeat after me: I Olivia shall worship Jashin-sama." He slowed down to a moderate, steady pace so I could speak more clearly, "I Olivia, shall worship Jashin-sama." "And willingly give my body and soul to pledge my eternal loyalty." "And…willingly give my body and soul to pledge my eternal loyalty."_

_He leaned down and locked mouths with me again and pounded the hell out of me until I let out a muffled moan when I came. He groaned as loud as I did and sucked my neck, going even harder than before, "It's time Olivia." He growled in my neck and shoved his tongue in my mouth when his body shuddered and released._

_I felt a hot substance go throughout my entire body and it burned. It didn't hurt but it felt weird. My body was already limp and worn out when he leaned next to my ear and whispered triumphantly. _

"_You've become one with me and hope you enjoyed your initiation to jashinism, because I'll never forget it. Since you were a good girl, I'll let you have a few years before I expect a child to be born."_

_I was almost out of it when he brought his face only an inch from mine, "When you wake up, you're body will be completely unscathed and can go living as you were before." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, "Until we meet again Oli…via."_

* * *

><p>"So, when I came to I was on the hospital bed, like he said. Although, the doctor and nurses about had a total mental breakdown saying I was a ghost, so I got out of there and here I am. I can tell you one thing, I gave him a piece of my mind!" They just stared in compete shock but believed me.<p>

"That Jashin is a bastard un!" "I couldn't agree more." Hidan scowled, "Hey, don't fucking foul mouth Jashin-sama!" Kakuzu glared at him, "How can you defend him, he's the damn cause behind all this drama and made us all feel like shit; her most of all."

"Tobi don't like Jashin method at all. He made Olivee be in pain and sad." **"That's just fucking twisted if you ask me!"** Hidan took a deep breath, "I admit, I don't fucking like it either, but Jashin-sama DID fucking bring her back to us."

Itachi glared, "He caused her to die in the first place, so I don't see where that's relevant to that." Kisame snorted, "He forced her to sleep with him and you don't seem to be a bit bothered by it Hidan."

Hidan punched the wall and muttered, "I'm fucking well aware of that but there's nothing we can do except focus on what's going on now!" Tobi bounced up and hugged me, "Olivee's back and that's all that matters now!" Deidara smirked, "You're right Tobi. That's the most important thing and we'll still get to look forward to having a baby un."

Kisame stood up and ruffled my hair, "Yeah, fuck what's happened so far and let's enjoy that our family is back together!" Their optimism was rubbing off on the rest of us and we ended up grinning from ear to ear.

I'll have a baby in another few years and he won't intervene until then. That'll give me something to look forward to and then focus on having Kakuzu's next; it is only fair to my lover.

"Wait a fucking minute! Olivia?" "Yeah." He gave me that cocky smirk of his, "Does this fucking mean you're a jashinist like me?" I shrugged, "From my understanding I think I am." 'Even though Jashin's a cruel bastard.' _I hope you didn't mean that Oli…via? _

Shit, I didn't know he could read my mind! 'Do you have to keep mocking me in that tone?' _Yes, I find you amusing so be a good girl and apologize._ 'I'm sorry for calling you that Jashin-sama, but please don't do anything like that again?' I could hear him chuckle in my ear, _I forgive you and since you said please, I'll be lenient this time. _'Thank you.'

Hidan attacked me with a hug and boasted, "Yes! Beware all you heathens; Olivia's now a fucking jashinist like yours truly!"

Kakuzu groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Damn, not another one." "Don't worry Kakuzu, I'm not going to go overboard like he does." "Hey, I don't fucking do tha…hold that thought!"

He ran out of the room and soon came back with a kunai. I cocked an eyebrow and he approached slowly, "If you're like me, then that means you can't fucking die."

"Hidan, don't you dare!"

**FINI!**

**Please review and tell me what ya think! ^-^**


End file.
